Fuera de órbita
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][Lemon/Lime] Chad no era ningún idiota, sabía que su joven novia andaba pensando cosas que la dejaban tensa. Karin tampoco lo era, sabía que estaba teniendo pensamientos muy fuera de su órbita habitual con respecto a la relación que iba llevando con el amigo de su hermano...


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 **Fuera de órbita**

A Chad le faltaba mucho para ser idiota. Tanto así, que no demoró más de dos segundos en darse cuenta de las reacciones que Karin tenía para con él. La joven no era idiota tampoco, pero no podía evitar ponerse más nerviosa de lo habitual cuando lo tenía cerca últimamente, lo que era extraño pero explicable.

Los primeros meses juntos habían sido tranquilos, hasta ese instante no habían tenido problemas, pero más de medio año de relación comenzaba a provocar la atención de unas pequeñas cosas en el cerebro de la muchacha: las hormonas. Él era intimidante y enorme, pero a sus ojos no le parecía así.

Se sentía pequeña e indefensa entre sus brazos, por supuesto (normal si te abraza, _exagerando_ , un hombre del triple de tu altura), y si bien no era de su mayor gusto saberse así, sabía que solo era con él. Además le encantaba estar rodeada por aquellas morenas extremidades, que en el secreto de su departamento se tomara la molestia de levantarla del suelo para poder depositar un beso en sus labios.

Sentirse pequeña a su lado era una maravilla, porque sabía que jamás le haría daño. E incluso había dudado de que alguna vez su sangre lo dejara turbado, parecía tener todo bajo su frío control y eso los mantenía con sus costumbres de pareja. Hasta hacía un par de días, que la cabeza de Karin empezó a pensar demasiado debido a lo ocurrido.

Siempre solía sentir un cosquilleo intenso en su boca cuando Chad la rozaba con la suya, muchas veces la piel se le erizaba y, en cuanto notaba un escalofrío, él la abandonaba. Pero ese día se estaban despidiendo, luego de una tarde entre canciones emitidas por la guitarra del joven, un mil de canciones que desconocía de la radio y algunos programas de TV.

Habían pasado juntos un mínimo de cinco horas que no vieron pasar, porque cada vez la convivencia se tornaba costumbre y "solo unos minutos más" ya no importaba. Su padre no se preocupaba, porque sabía que con Chad a su lado estaría a salvo (por más que fuera su novio y sus celos paternales, sumadas a las preocupaciones de convertirse en abuelo por segunda vez, lo traicionaran un poquito).

El Yasutora sabía de la vida y en la conversación para pedir salir con su hija, lo había tranquilizado muchísimo. Seis meses saliendo le tenían asegurado el hecho de que su niña de dieciséis años estaba realmente enamorada, e Isshin era demasiado romántico para impedir que fuera feliz, por más que se llevasen tres años.

El tema era que, después de despedirse tres veces en tres horarios distintos, Karin supo que ya tenía que irse. Chad no se despidió, si no que se puso en pie mientras ella iniciaba con el clásico "ya es tarde, tendría que irme…". La muchacha no se preocupó, porque era normal que él le dijera un adiós con un beso en su frente, que la estrechara entre sus brazos y ya. Pero esa vez la besó en los labios.

Al principio fue como normalmente lo hacía, una presión normal, tomándola por el rostro de forma tierna mientras se inclinaba para burlar a la diferencia de estatura. Karin correspondió, notando que la boca del muchacho se movía sobre la de ella, y llevó sus manos a los hombros solo para que, en menos de lo que esperaba, él le abrazara por la cintura y levantara del suelo. Tal y como hacía para no tener que inclinarse tanto, algunas veces.

Ya ese gesto fue extraño. Sus brazos finos terminaron rodeándole el cuello y el beso pasaba de ser el siempre inocente a uno un poco más intenso, que ella pronto se vio con ganas de intensificar más. Aferró sus manos a la camisa de su novio y él continuó besándola de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho; la invadió, reconociéndola entera y dejándola sin aire.

Cuando despertó de la brumosa excitación en la que estaba, él la miraba directo a sus ojos con una sonrisa tranquila adornando su rostro. Se había sentado en el único sofá que tenía, de dos cuerpos, y ella se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, con ambas propias estiradas hacia un lado. Sentía una de sus grandes manos entre sus cabellos sueltos y la otra residía de forma casta en su cintura.

Ella había enredado sus propias manos en el castaño cabello de Chad. Y él sonreía porque realmente se notaba muy tierna con el sonrojo en su rostro.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero él la interrumpió.

—Ya te marchabas, ¿verdad?

Claro que se iba, y se fue solo unos segundos después, con un beso en su frente, la sensación de los enormes brazos rodeándola y sin ganas, porque después de aquella muestra de afecto tan intensa, en comparación a lo que acostumbraba, quería quedarse con él un poco más. Pero ya era tarde y no le gustaba que la acompañara a casa, ni la regañara por tal cosa (suficiente tenía con su padre y hermano).

La siguiente vez que fue a verlo, no tenía idea de cómo seguir actuando normal. Se pasaba los minutos esperando a que su novio le dedicara la misma atención que aquel día, pero parecía que el moreno solo se había molestado en dejarla con ganas. Lo bueno era que logró corroborar el hecho de que tenía sangre recorriendo sus venas. Ahora no sabía por qué se había detenido.

Tenía dieciséis, claro, era joven y él era su primer y único novio (único chico que logró acercársele también, el único por el cual tuvo atracción real, a quien dejó su primer beso y mucha confianza al permitirle tener su corazón). Pero Chad tenía diecinueve, casi veinte años.

¿No sentía él la necesidad de… _esas cosas_?

Sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres, así que Karin suponía que había tenido otras _especies_ de novias o compañeras a su alrededor. Era tranquilo, intentaba ser delicado aún con su enorme tamaño (y lo lograba, lo que era más llamativo todavía) y sabía lo que pensaba siempre.

¿Qué otra explicación había? A ella no le molestaba, pero le hacía sentirse un poco insegura.

¡Por favor! Que era el primero en su vida y suponía normal muchos gestos que Chad no había tenido con ella. Muestras de deseo, por ejemplo. ¿Sería que no le llamaba tanto la atención de aquél modo? Agradecía el tacto que había tenido hasta entonces, que siempre le diera su espacio. Incluso se sorprendía de lo muy bien que la pasaba a su lado sin hacer muchas cosas que Yuzu alegaba hacer con Jinta, pero…

Desde esa muestra de afecto, ella no quería seguir así. Quería tener esa libertad de besarlo como él lo había hecho, sin miedo y sin pudor. Tener también ese comportamiento añadido a su relación. Porque Chad no era solamente su amigo más compañero, era también su novio, por quien sentía un amor muy grande.

Y cuyo contacto físico adoraba, por más leve que hubiese sido hasta el momento. Podía decir que él había despertado a sus hormonas, que habían permanecido bastante tranquilas hasta entonces, o les había hecho dar un pequeño vuelco (suficiente como para tomarlas por sorpresa y hacer que se pusieran manos a la obra en menos de nada).

El problema era que ahora las susodichas querían más, ella quería más de aquello que le había hecho sentir. Esas eran las razones por las que ya no tenía idea de con qué cara mirarlo.

Ese día había llegado a su casa como de costumbre, con un enorme sweater encima, que se le caía por uno de los hombros si se inclinaba, y solo la falda gris delatándola de haber salido de la escuela. Lo había mirado por largos minutos entre disimulos pocos convenientes. Y juraba que Chad sonreía con diversión cada vez más. Era obvio que ya sabía que algo pasaba.

Lo único que le faltaba saber era específicamente qué, aunque considerando que su comportamiento extraño comenzó luego de aquel día, literalmente a su siguiente encuentro, debía suponerlo. No era para nada idiota y la conocía muchísimo como para ignorarlo a grandes rasgos.

—¿Quieres tomar té? —le preguntó, pareciéndole de repente. Karin asintió y lo vio levantarse e ir a la cocina.

En el instante que lo tuvo fuera de su visión, pareció relajarse enormemente. Se dio cuenta de que el cuello de la camisa le apretaba, y optó por levantar el sweater y sacarse la corbata moño, que arrojó a su bolso como si fuera la peor cosa del planeta, desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa misma. En seguida, reacomodó su prenda y juntó sus piernas, de forma que la falda no dejara nada a la vista.

Intentó concentrarse en la televisión, y lo había logrado un poco cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás y llevaban las manos hasta el borde del sweater, quitándoselo delicadamente por la cabeza. Seguidamente él le daba una taza con el té humeando y tomaba asiento detrás de ella, quedando así entre sus piernas y recargada en su pecho.

Solía ser un gesto normal, pero sintió que casi se quedaba sin aire por unos segundos. Era un gesto normal. Siempre se sacaba el abrigo cuando llegaba el té, muchas veces él la ayudaba, siempre se sentaban de aquella forma cercana, pero la había tomado por sorpresa, increíblemente.

Fue como si jugara con ella.

Por suerte para sí, al cabo de unos minutos ya se había terminado la infusión y logrado concentrar en la televisión, y al parecer lo había logrado muy bien, porque no notó cuando las manos del muchacho pasaron a estar en su vientre. Lo descubrió cuando las palabras le llegaron justo sobre la oreja, acariciándole los sentidos con el aliento tibio y provocándole un intenso escalofrío.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le había murmurado, creyó ella, con vos más pesada y tranquila, como cuando quería convencerla de que le contara sus males.

Por pleno instinto, subió sus manos hasta las de él. Al mismo tiempo, giraba el rostro para verlo, quedando solo a escasos centímetros del rostro ajeno; los ojos pardos se veían a través del flequillo castaño. Combinaban tan bien con sus bien marcadas y masculinas facciones. Tuvo ganas de tomarle el rostro con sus manos, pero solo llegó a sonrojarse por sus pensamientos, que regresaban.

—No… ocurre nada —medio tartamudeó, algo muy impropio en ella.

—¿Te molesta mi cercanía? —indagó, algo preocupado.

—¡No! —se apuró a contestar, girando el rostro en otra dirección para que él no la viera nerviosa y avergonzada—. No pasa nada…

Las manos masculinas se movieron a sus costillas lentamente, reacomodándose allí unos segundos para que, seguidamente, los dedos del moreno comenzaran a presionar repetidamente, con delicadeza, algunos puntos que conocía. Karin llegó a pegar un grito antes de que las risas empezaran a nacerle del pecho.

Las cosquillas no pararon y su cuerpo fue deslizándose hasta quedar tendida de espaldas, con Chad arrodillándose a un lado para poder seguir con la tarea, ambas manos haciéndole cosquillas repetidamente por ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¡Ya para! —chilló quedamente, casi sin aire. Apenas entonces él la soltó, dejando ambas manos en el suelo, a los lados de ella, para poder sostenerse. Habían sido tres segundos que se sintieron años enteros. Siempre era igual cuando le hacía aquello, eran una maldita tortura.

—Estabas tensa, algo te ocurre —insistió.

Ella terminó de recuperar el aire en silencio, desde el suelo. Fue en ese instante que descubrió tenerlo prácticamente encima, que si el joven dejaba que sus piernas se estiraran podría tenerlo tocando su cuerpo con el propio. Se irguió un poco, sintiendo que las mejillas le comenzaban a arder y la tensión volvía.

—Es que… —comenzó a juntar coraje de a poco, cargó aire en sus pulmones sin saber muy bien cómo decirle—. Estuve pensando en algo, pero… olvídalo, ¿sí?

—¿En qué? —preguntó, escueto, como siempre.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, no teniendo idea de cómo proceder explicando. Él se había vuelto a sentar como indio cuando la había visto erguirse, con sus manos sobre las rodillas, pero seguía inclinado hacia su lugar. Karin se mordió la lengua, claro que no tenía idea de cómo explicar con palabras, pero quizá con una acción al estilo Kurosaki…

Terminó de enderezarse para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, al mismo tiempo que chocaba su boca con la de él.

Lo besó de la única forma que sabía; prácticamente inexperta. Moviendo apenas los labios sobre los ajenos, intentando que sintiera su frustración y dudas a través del gesto. Chad le correspondió con su normativa tranquila, intensificando el contacto al ver que era lo que su compañera quería.

Enredó sus dedos finos en el pelo castaño, sintiendo una de las manos yendo a su cintura y la otra a su rostro. Era exactamente el mismo cosquilleo que sintió la primera vez, que le provocaba ganas de que no parara nunca. Pero el muchacho rompió el contacto para mirarla; sonrosada, con la respiración agitándose y la mirada algo turbada. El deseo no podía esconderse en sus irises castaños.

—Estaba pensando que… no me habría molestado que no pares, aquel día… —murmuró, casi contra sus labios, sin soltarlo un solo segundo por miedo a que se le fuera el coraje y sus instintos perdieran sentido.

Él no contestó, se le volvió a acercar, plantando un largo beso en su mejilla, dirigiendo sus manos a la delgada espalda y después, sin dejar de rozar su piel blanca, sus labios hasta el cuello, quedando su nariz entre los cabellos con un aroma dulce y revitalizante. Karin no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió. Para ser sinceros, su compañero no había esperado nunca que se diera de esa forma.

Su preciosa y joven novia quería que le hiciera el amor.

La notó suspirar y relajarse entre sus brazos, lo que fue indicación de que la tensión únicamente había sido provocada por las palabras contenidas hasta segundos antes. Notó el aliento suave y cálido de la muchacha sobre su oreja, en lo que se dedicaba a acariciarle la espalda desde los omóplatos hasta las caderas.

—No sé… si te parece bien —le oyó murmurarle.

—Solo si estás completamente segura —le contestó.

Entonces sintió como el peso de la joven caía sobre sus manos, sin que ésta soltara su cuello. Lo llevó hasta el suelo, donde quedó recostada, con las manos de él a cada lado de su cuerpo. Las piernas medio flexionadas del muchacho entre las suyas, ahora sujetándole el rostro muy cerca del propio, con los mechones castaños tocando su frente.

Nada más asintió, volviendo a reclamar sus labios un segundo después.

Los labios del moreno volvieron a su cuello y sus manos iban descendiendo hasta el final de su camisa cuando ella se animó a levantar la camiseta masculina, comenzando tímidamente con sus manos a explorar la piel de la espalda, los músculos bien marcados y definidos en un sector enorme. Tenía para deleitarse con eso todo un rato, si así lo quería.

La camisa de la escuela se la terminó quitando por cuenta propia una vez terminaron de desprenderse los botones, irguiéndose un poco para permitir que el muchacho le quitara la prenda interior. Lo besó con fuerza una vez la hazaña fue lograda, impidiendo por un segundo que la mirara. Presa del pudor mismo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a su espalda, recargando su frente contra el pecho masculino.

El calor de sus manos le acarició ambos costados de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose una al frente y la otra detrás. Se le escapó un pequeñísimo gemido al sentirse asaltada, y otro más al descubrir las sensaciones que aquel asalto provocaba. Un cosquilleo intenso se dirigió a su entrepierna y descansó allí con miles de otros.

Se vio despojada de toda su vestimenta en poco tiempo, con las enormes manos de su novio recorriéndola y provocándole sentires que nunca se había permitido sentir. Ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuándo gimoteaba o dejaba salir algo de su garganta. El pecho y la espalda enormes estaban a su vista plena también. Sus uñas lo acariciaban con lentitud, sintiéndolo tensarse bajo ellas cuando pasaban.

Un agradable peso se comenzaba a instalar de su cintura para abajo. Y las manos en sus caderas le hicieron comprender que el momento era _ese_ mismo. Una presión externa, caliente y enorme se presionó contra ella y su intimidad. Le arañó la espalda sin darse cuenta, sintiendo los nervios mezclados con la excitación.

Chad se apoderó de una de sus manos en ese momento, entrelazándola con una de las de él un poco por sobre su cabeza. Gimió quedamente, con molestia, ante otra presión que logró una pequeña intromisión en su cuerpo.

Iba a doler mucho, lo tenía muy en claro, razón por la que se dejó relajar por los besos que aún le eran repartidos por el cuerpo y presionó con todas sus fuerzas la mano que sostenía cuando volvió a empujarse contra ella. Y esa vez sí, todo su rostro se volvió una expresión de dolor.

Sintió cómo él también dejaba salir mucho aire, como si lo hubiera contenido hasta entonces. Era realmente invasivo y grande, incómodo tenerlo dentro gran parte del principio, incluso cuando hizo sus primeros vaivenes, lentos y calculados. Pero lo bueno había resultado, creyendo firmemente que mucho tenían que ver los sentimientos de por medio, la atención y el cariño.

Su piel era tan tibia, y su pecho lo suficiente grande como para dejarla muy cómoda en la posición que ahora tenía sobre él, ya ambos con sus vestimentas en lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado si alguien ajeno los veía. Se sentía plena en ese instante, sin arrepentimientos o culpas, feliz de que el momento (que por un instante se había vuelto una barrera que le impedía ser quien era) hubiese concluido y resultara así de bien.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le escuchó preguntarle. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Estoy feliz —respondió, con una sonrisa—. Aunque ahora quisiera dormir…

Lo vio sonreír, con los brazos envolviéndola y aparentemente muy cómodo en el suelo. Se removió hasta quedar de espaldas en el suelo también, a su lado. Chad se giró con su movimiento, quedando de lado, siguiéndola para no soltarla de su brazo, que le quedó pasando por sobre sus hombros.

Se quedó dormida de forma instantánea, con la manta de la sala que cubría parte de su compañero pasándole por debajo, como si en ese instante la ignorara más que completamente. Y lo hacía, muchísimo. Solamente podía pensar en que estaba cansada, en el calor del cuerpo a su lado y las mil sensaciones que todavía la invadían plenamente.

 **Fin.**

 **La verdad no tengo una explicación para esto. XD**

 **Escribí este one-shot hace algunos meses, ya que de a ratos me pica el amor por los shipps y me llegan esas preguntas como: ¿Cómo sería la primera vez de Chad y Karin?**

 **XD Esta fue la respuesta. Y empieza a formar parte de la colección de fics que tengo de ellos, ya está el del nacimiento de su primer hijo, el de su comienzo, el de cuando se enteraron que iban a ser padres y fueron a decirlo a la familia Kurosaki. XD Qué va, agregué una más :3**

 **Si has llegado hasta esta parte, te agradecería con enormidad y una bella respuesta un comentario. En serio, ¡dejen sus reviews!**

 **Y cuídense mucho.**

 **¡Chao!**


End file.
